1. Field of the Invention
In the course of the maintenance of a Laroda plum orchard on my ranch located near Dinuba, Turlare County, Calif., I frequent such orchard for the purpose of inspection, cultivation, and irrigation, and -- during the course of such activities -- I am aware of the condition of the trees and recognize any other-than-normal growth characteristics of them. It was under such conditions that the present variety of plum tree was discovered by me.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of plum tree is embraced by Class 38, Plants, of the United States Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of plum trees which are known to me, and mentioned herein, is the Laroda (unpatented).